Let's Call It Hope
by DareToDream123
Summary: After the horrific events that occur following Pike's election as chancellor, Kane and Abby fight to restore peace in Arcadia. They turn to each other for help as they struggle with their morality, as well as their growing feelings. Then Abby is finally sent over the edge, after discovering Marcus' death sentence. Kabby Oneshot. Full description inside. Spoilers. Set in 3x06-3x09.
1. Part 1

**Description:** _Set during 3x06-3x09. After the horrific events that occur from Pike's election as chancellor, Kane and Abby fight to restore peace in Arcadia. But the grounder death toll is growing and Kane's battle against Pike's rule is failing. They turn to each other for help as they struggle with their morality, as well as their growing feelings. Just as they are both reaching their breaking point, Abby is sent over the edge, after discovering that Pike has placed a kill order on none other than Marcus Kane - her chancellor, her friend, her love interest._

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in this one shot belong to the writers of the 100. Some lines are used from the actual show in the first and last scenes, I do not own them. I have not yet seen 3x09 as it airs on March 31st so anything that occurs after 3x08 are my own predictions of what may happen or what I want to happen.

This is my first fan fiction for the 100. I've been wanting to write one for a while as Kane and Abby are my OTP within the show. After the events of Thursday's episode I just couldn't stop myself from writing this - the episode was so heartbreaking! I really hope they don't kill Kane off, but after Lexa's death I think anything is possible. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Kabby One Shot** \- _Lets Call It Hope_

Her lips lingered on his cheek while her hands cupped the sides of his face softly. It was an action fuelled by pure instinct — a longing need to comfort him, to reassure him that he was doing the right thing.

Ever since Pike had taken control over Arcadia, Abby knew that Marcus had been struggling with his past and the present and future of their people. She could clearly read the constant guilt clouding his features and she wished for nothing more than to comfort him. After all, Abby herself shared the same views, she wanted to help her people, yet she couldn't apply her full focus to the job when Clarke was still in the Pollus and the injured number were growing day by day. Marcus was doing the job for the both of them — he was suffering because of it.

She pulled back, her eyes locking onto his. He looked upon her with a hint of confusion, but she could still see the remorse hidden behind his warm brown eyes. It was like he was in two places at once: his mind and heart.

"What was that?" He asked her, a frown tugging gently at his expression. Despite his perplexity, he made no move to pull away and remained in close proximity. Abby took this as a good sign.

"Let's call it hope," She replied, taking a deep breath in as she fought with herself in her mind. The longing to kiss him was expanding, weaving it's way around her heart and mind. But she couldn't. Not yet. Not when he was suffering. Not when she was only just beginning to understand her complex feelings for a man who she'd fought against on the Ark, but worked with on the ground.

"Hope," He spoke in a voice no higher than a whisper, as if contemplating the word carefully.

"You're doing the right thing, Marcus," Abby reassured him. "You're a good man. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you, Abby. I needed that." Marcus shut his eyes for a moment, looking down to the floor. Abby took this as her queue to detach her hands from his face and take a step away. As soon as she placed her hands behind her back, he looked up with a deeper frown - his eyes projecting some unknown emotion that Abby couldn't quite place.

"I need to go. The amount of patients in the emergency wing are growing and I think Jackson will reach his breaking point if I leave him any longer," Abby explained. Taking another step back, she watched Marcus as she turned to leave, waiting for him to say something. He remained silent. Though his lips were parted, the words were seemingly caught in his throat. "Remember what I said,"

Turning her back, Abby departed the empty medical room, leaving Marcus sat alone on the metallic bed in a contemplative silence.

 _ **~ Abby & Kane ~**_

"Octavia's missing. She's off the radar," Marcus announced. Abby looked to her door with widened eyes as he stormed into her living quarters, despair radiating from him. Placing her charts on the table she was working at, she stood from her chair, hands clasping it tightly.

"She isn't - " Abby began, her voice quiet as her breath caught in her throat in shock.

"Dead?" Marcus spat the words from his lips. Running a hand through his hair, he paced back and forth, his eyes fleeting around the room in a panicked disarray. "I don't know." He shook his head dejectedly. "I don't know."

Hearing his voice faintly crack at the end, Abby approached him cautiously, watching him in concern as he paced back and forth, both hands clenching his raven coloured hair.

A few days had passed since she'd last held a conversation with him. They'd both had hectic schedules; Abby was throwing herself into her work, spending long hours treating people and filling out charts, while Marcus was meticulously planning his next move against Pike in order to restore peace in Arcadia and with the grounders. He'd briefly informed her about the outcome of the raid Pike had led with Bellamy and a group of others against the weakened village of grounders. However, hearing that Octavia had vanished had not been apart of what he'd spoken about. Abby had presumed that she'd make it back safely — Octavia was one of the strongest of their people. She couldn't be dead. It would only be another precious life wasted in a war that Pike was fuelling.

"Marcus," Abby called to him gently. His frantic breaths were edging towards hyperventilation and he seemed close to breaking point. It frightened Abby. She'd never seen him act so afraid and lost before. "Marcus, stop." She ordered dominantly.

Halting abruptly, his head tilted upwards so that his pained eyes met hers. A sharp twinge stung her chest as she studied his desperate eyes and unguarded expression. He appeared almost childlike — a vulnerable orphan who'd lost everything.

"None of this is your fault." She reached out her hands and placed them on his shoulders in comfort. "Octavia chose to be apart of our cause. She's strong, she'll make it back," Abby reassured him.

"Even if she does make it back. Even if, against all odds, she makes it back unharmed, she'll be arrested as soon she sets foot in this place," Marcus thundered, his hands clenching into fists by his side. "I did this. I sent her on the mission. I made her a traitor to our people."

"Marcus - " Abby began as he threw his arms up in anger, stepping away from her in frustration.

"No!" He squeezed his eyes shut, his voice nearing a shout. "No."

Abby closed her mouth, uncertain of what to say. For a moment he paused, placing a hand over his eyes as he sucked in a deep, steady breath of air. The silence seemed to bounce from the walls, charging the tension surrounding them.

"I can't do this anymore, Abby. I can't risk the lives of anyone else," He whispered brokenly, refusing to look up. "Too many people have already lost their lives because of me."

Abby's heart clenched as she processed his words. She hated seeing him like this - so torn apart by his endless search for redemption. He deserved so much more than he was willing to give himself. Why couldn't he see that?

"Marcus, listen to me," Her voice stood firm and strong as she grasped both of his shaking hands in hers, holding his arms steady. "Octavia chose to do this. You haven't sentenced her to anything. We're doing this to save our people. We're doing this for a better future. If we don't…" She tugged at his arms, forcing him to meet her eyes. "If we don't fight back against Pike, then the grounders will slaughter every last one of us. Any shred of peace will be gone."

"But what if-"

Abby held her hand up, swiftly interrupting him before he set himself off on a stream of guilt again. "You're a good man, Marcus. You deserve that chancellor pin. We can make our people see that. But I can't convince them and stop Pike on my own, I need you. Our people need you."

Marcus sighed deeply, his eyes dropping towards the ground while a small, almost hidden smile formed at the corner of his chapped lips. "I need you too, Abby," He whispered. "I don't know if I could have done this without you."

"Well then it's a good job that I'm here," Abby smiled in response, pleased with her partial success at getting through to him. Sometimes it was too easy for her to forget that he wasn't always as strong as he appeared to be. It was difficult for her to see him so vulnerable when she was so use to his cold exterior on the Ark. "I bet floating me on the Ark doesn't look like such a good idea now, does it?"

Marcus chuckled warmly at her attempt to lighten the mood. "No, it doesn't. It never did."

"Come on," She said, weaving her fingers through his and pulling him towards the door. "You look like you need to eat."

Looking down at their hands for a moment, Marcus fell silent, before following her lead out of the door and squeezing her hand tightly. Abby took this as a 'thank you' for helping him — for being there for him.

 _ **~ Abby & Kane ~**_

The earth stood filtered in darkness. A crisp breeze swept through the chilled, evening air while the distant murmur of voices swirled through Abby's ears, disconnecting her painful thoughts. She observed the stars in wonder, watching as they twinkled in the cloudless night sky. Sat against the back of the Arcadia medical building, away from the loud crowds of people and near the edge of their land, Abby was lost in her thoughts. She was picturing back to a time when she'd sat pleasantly in her room on the ark, watching the stars as her husband worked and her daughter, Clarke, slept soundly in her bed. Everything had been simple back then. How things had changed. Nowadays, death seemed to surround her no matter which direction she turned. Danger was a constant threat. For the first time in a long time, Abby found herself longing to be back in the safety of her living quarters on the Ark.

"Abby?"

Hearing her name called by a familiar voice, Abby straightened herself, brushing her hand over her cheeks to wipe away the small tears staining them. She turned her head to the side sharply, stiffening as she saw Marcus pause in his tracks, looking down at her with an anxious expression.

He sighed in what appeared to be relief. "I thought I'd find you here," He muttered, shaking his head. "Jackson has been looking for you, for a moment I thought you were - " Pausing, his eyes narrowed as he studied her. "Never mind."

"Jackson…" Abby's voice cracked as she spoke and she cringed upon hearing herself. "I should get back. I - " Just as Abby began to climb to her feet, Marcus held up his hand in objection.

"No," He told her firmly, placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her gently back towards the ground. "The situation isn't emergent, it can wait. You should rest. You've worked more than enough hours."

"No. If he needs me then I - " Abby frowned in objection, frustratedly wiping a stray tear out of her eye.

"Abby." The stern tone to his voice caused Abby to pause in her tracks. "You've done enough."

Sighing deeply, she thudded back down to the ground, leaning her head back against the wall and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Mind still racing with painful thoughts of the events of today, she attempted to at least force the tears away from her eyes. She could hear Marcus next to her; she could almost sense his uncertainty to whether he should comfort her or not. After a few moments he seemed to come to a decision, taking a close seat beside her so that their shoulders were touching.

A strange surge of tingles rushed through Abby, distracting her for a moment. Reopening her eyes, she turned her head to face him. Despite the tears, she forced herself to acknowledge his presence. Right now, she needed him, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his voice husky and warm.

She shook her head, remaining silent. All her efforts were being thrown into locking the tears away. Crying wasn't usually her weakness, but today she couldn't seem to fight the threatening tears. It was all becoming too much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shuffled next to her, moving himself slightly closer so that the sides of their bodies were pushed comfortably up against each other.

Contemplating his suggestion for a few seconds, Abby lowered her eyes to the ground, before deciding to speak. "We lost three more today," Abby informed him, her voice stronger than she'd expected it to be.

"Three of the ill grounders? The one's that Pike locked away?" Marcus questioned, a frown weaving into his concerned expression.

Abby nodded. "They wouldn't let me through. I was trying to help them. They stopped me from going into the cell, so I tried to help Lincoln save them… But there was nothing he could do for them, not without the right medical equipment," She explained, her voice carrying itself as she stared ahead into the distance, lost in memories. "I watched them all die… I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"It's not your fault, Abby."

That particular phrase seemed to be like an automatic response from the both of them. Abby had said it herself so often to Marcus that it was strange hearing it back from him. It was as if they were both the same; losing themselves in their search for redemption so often that they needed constant reassurance that they were doing the right thing. It was like they were children again, learning right from wrong.

"I brought them here. I promised Lincoln I'd heal them," Abby felt a tear slip and she jumped to brush it away, but Marcus held her hand down, allowing the tear to spill. "And look where they are now. Look at what I condemned them to."

"You couldn't have predicted that this would happen. When we held the election I thought- " Magnus paused, letting out a small sigh. "I thought I would win. I was the one who forced that election - I " He stopped abruptly.

"I thought you would win too." Abby replied quietly.

"Look at us." A scoff escaped Magnus' lips. "All we're doing is placing blame."

"Nothing's changed then has it?" Abby pointed out. "We're just placing blame on ourselves rather than one another."

Marcus chuckled, before his voice took a serious turn. "I truly believed that things wouldn't have to be like this on the ground. We were so close to peace with the grounders. And now look at where we are. People dying, turning against each other…"

"I know," Abby whispered. Another tear fell from her eyes, followed by another. During their brief silence, Marcus brought his hand up and brushed a tear away from her face with his thumb. Abby turned to meet his eyes, tilting her head slightly in wonder.

"I'm sorry about the grounders," Marcus said, his voice lowering to her level while a concerned smile tugged at his lips. "Nobody should have to see that."

As an almost imperceptible smile formed on her face, Abby watched as Magnus lifted his arm above her, his eyes watching her in questioning. Her body grew rigid as she realised what he was asking to do, but after a few seconds of contemplation, she allowed his arm to wrap around her shoulders and she leaned her head down into the crook of his neck. The warmth of his body radiated from him, causing Abby to relax and close her eyes in contentment.

"I'm not going to let it happen again," Abby stated, while he pulled her closer towards him, leaning his head down on hers. "I won't let anymore of those people die on my watch."

"Just be careful, Abby," Marcus breathed quietly. "Pike knows somethings wrong. He's going to find any evidence he can against me. I don't want that to be you."

A deep frown formed in Abby's expression and she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his, their lips merely inches apart. "Pike knows?"

"He suspects," Marcus responded softly. "He doesn't have any solid evidence yet to arrest me."

"Then be careful," Abby ordered, her voice taking a much firmer tone as the anxiety for Marcus' safety arose within her. "Pike's capable of killing more than just grounders. We both know that."

Marcus smiled — a caring, reassuring smile which echoed his gratification towards her concern. "I will, Abby." He said. As he looked down at her lips for a single moment, Abby felt her lips instinctively part. He leaned forward, with slight hesitation, but his head lifted during his final movements, and his lips kissed the top of her head gently, while both of his arms wrapped around her, holding her protectively against him. "I promise."

 _ **~ Abby & Kane ~**_

 _Death sentence._

Abby sprinted through the corridors, tearing past people, ignoring the angered glances she received from those she shoved through. Her mind wasn't functioning. Though her legs were carrying her towards where she knew he'd be, she couldn't seem to process anything. Heart pounding against her chest — as if it was about to rip itself free — Abby tried to focus her mind over the cloudy haze of sorrow flooding it.

 _This couldn't be happening._

Her breaths were short and ragged. All she could hear was her blood rushing through her ears and her panicked thoughts echoing Jackson's words in her mind over and over.

 _'Abby… Abby. It's Kane… '_

 _'What is it Jackson?'_

 _'They've arrested him for treason… They've sentenced him to death.'_

Every time the word death pulsated through her mind, Abby felt a breath catch in her throat, choking her, as if the air was being forced from her lungs but it had no place to escape. Though her body felt weak from exhaustion, Abby continuously pushed on, her eyes darting around each corridor in search.

Then she found him. Two guards flanked either side of him, pushing him forward by his tied up arms while Pike lead the way, his expression holding a pleasured authority — he didn't seem torn between any decision, his mind was set on one goal. Pausing at the end of the corridor, close towards the lock down where the grounders were being kept, Abby watched for a moment as Marcus walked, without any objection, towards his prison.

"Marcus." Her voice was oddly strong considering she felt like smashed glass inside. Upon hearing her voice, Marcus looked up with a frown, meeting her eyes with one clear message: _don't do this, Abby._ But Abby had never been one to obey the rules.

Sprinting forward, Abby struggled as two guards caught her, locking her arms behind her back. "Let him go." She snarled, setting her eyes hard on Pike in anger.

"No can do, Abby." He shook his head, taking a step closer towards her. "The rules are the rules."

"Those are the rules we followed on the Ark. It's different now," Abby objected, struggling against the two guards grasping her tightly. Her strength was no match for them. "So let him go."

"He committed treason against the chancellor. Tell me, if someone had committed this crime when Kane was chancellor what would you've advised him to do? Let them go?" Pike asked, taking a step closer towards Abby.

Stealing a glance at Marcus, Abby noticed his pained expression but chose to ignore it. "Not this. We don't kill our own people," Abby stated dominantly. "You're not a chancellor anymore, you're a dictator. You're starting a war you can't finish. Without Marcus, we don't stand a chance at ever finding peace with the grounders."

"We don't ever stand a chance at peace with the grounders," Pike argued. "If you don't stand aside, Abby, then you leave me no choice but to arrest you too. Anyone willing to side with Kane is a traitor to our people."

"No." Marcus interrupted firmly, interjecting himself into the conversation. His expression conveyed his anger and determination against Pike's words. "Abby has nothing to do with this. You let her go, otherwise I won't come quietly."

"Don't make me do this, Abby." Pike shook his head, his eyes studying her - it was like he was piercing daggers straight through her.

"Don't kill him." Her voice was laced with hints of desperation and she loathed the sound of it. "Please."

"My decision is final. Stand aside," Pike ordered again.

Looking to Marcus once more, Abby bit her lips, feeling her determination dwindle. The way he was looking at her, she could just tell that he hated everything she was doing right now. It felt like they were on the Ark again, when glares were a common gesture they sent back and forth as they debated with one another. But this was different. Abby couldn't let him die. She'd lost Jake, she was barely hanging onto her daughter — she couldn't lose Marcus Kane too.

"Stand aside, Abby." Marcus' tone was soft and pleading while his eyes locked with hers, divulging his anxiety for her safety.

"Fine." As soon as she spoke, the two guards released her and her body grew rigid with fear. Ignoring Pike and the other guards, Abby took a few hesitant steps closer to Marcus. Some of the guards stepped forward to seize her, but Pike held his hand up, halting them. Marcus looked down at her with a sorrowful frown.

"Any final goodbyes will have to wait until morning," Pike announced, grasping her wrist. "The execution will happen at noon tomorrow."

Abby's eyes flickered from Marcus' lips to his eyes, while she held back the angered tears threatening to spill. Lifting herself onto her tiptoes, Abby pulled her hand out of Pike's grasp and placed her arms around Marcus' neck, laying her head on his firm shoulder. "I'm not giving up." She muttered under her breath, low enough for only Marcus to hear.

As he was unable to return the hug, Abby pulled away, watching with resolute eyes as Marcus shot her a pleading look. Shaking her head once, she stepped back and away from Marcus. For a moment she paused, intaking a breath. Then she struck; spinning abruptly around and directing her fist towards Pike's face, hitting him squarely on the nose with all the force she could muster. A small crack sounded under her fist and she felt the warm trickle of blood stain her hands.

"You son of a bitch." And with that, she stormed off down the corridor.

"Let her go." Pike muttered as the guards began to follow her.

A hint of a smile formed on Abby's lips, before the tears and anxiety struck, filling her mind with worry for the oncoming day. Marcus Kane will not die.

 _ **~ Abby & Kane ~**_

Dawn arrived too quickly. The hours felt like seconds. Night departed before Abby even had a chance to acknowledge it. Instead of sleeping, she'd spent the night outside by the wall they'd sat by the previous night, drinking her sorrows away. Memories of being in his arms while they watched the stars had settled into her mind for the night, only increasing her despair towards the oncoming events of the next day. She'd barely slept even an hour outside, before she'd awoken with a headache.

Head and heart pounding, Abby stumbled through the corridors, working her way towards the imprisonment section. She didn't have a plan. Instead of finding a way to rescue Marcus she'd drunk the night away and she felt nothing but shame about it. She'd selfishly wasted her time and now he was going to die. She was going to lose Marcus Kane.

Somehow she made it, despite her exhaustion. Two guards were stationed outside of the room in which Marcus was being held in isolation. They looked up upon her arrival, but neither acknowledge her. It was like they couldn't dare meet her eyes in fear that they would suddenly turn against Pike's cause and set Marcus free.

"Let me in to see him," Abby ordered. Despite the weakness she felt throughout her body she somehow still managed to make her voice sound strong and level.

"We have orders- " One of the guards began, but Abby held a hand up. Out of instinct, the guard paused. After all, it wasn't so long ago that Abby was chancellor herself.

"Let me in to see him," She ordered again, more harshly this time. The guards looked at each other hesitantly. "Lock me in there with him."

One guard nodded at the other, after a few moments of silent debate, and the other pulled the keys from their pockets and unlocked the door.

"Hand over any weapons," The guard ordered and Abby recognised him to be one of the guards who use to work for Marcus back on the Ark. How things had changed for the worse.

Holding her hands up, she allowed the guards to pat her down before she stepped into the room, taking a deep breath in order to steady herself. The room was a dull, steel grey and consisted of nothing but a table in centre, in which she presumed Marcus had been interrogated at earlier. He was sat in the corner on the floor, his knees up to his chest, his head against the back of the wall as he watched Abby entered with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here, Abby?" Marcus questioned, his tone hinting towards his annoyance. However, his eyes betrayed him. Abby knew he glad to see her. "I told you to stand aside. I don't want you involved with this,"

"I-" Abby began, taking a step forward, before freezing, her mouth hanging agape as she struggled to speak. Seeing him sat on the floor helplessly, with his shirt torn, his hands raw red and a cut marking his cheek from the previous events of yesterday sent everything flooding through her. Her body slumped. She felt her heart stammer in her chest.

 _They're going to kill him. Just like Jake. They're going to murder an innocent man._

A loud breath escaped her throat, as if she was choking. She blinked furiously, looking down at her shaking hands by her side. And then it happened. She broke down in front of him.

"Abby…" He instantly shot up from the floor, his eyes filled with nothing but concern as tears emerged from her eyes, tippling down her cheeks like a hurricane. Without any hesitation, he grasped her shaking hands, softly pulling her forward before wrapping his arms tightly around her. She placed her forehead on his muscular chest, closing her eyes and allowing the tears to fall freely from her face. The feeling of his arms protectively around her provided her with some comfort. But nothing could diminish it. All she could hear was the word 'death echoing through her mind.

"No," She pushed herself away, shaking her head while she gritted her teeth in a frustrated rage of despair. "No. You promised." Shaking her head furiously, she bashed her hands against his chest, hitting him with each fists continuously as she let out all her pent up emotions. "You promised me, Marcus!"

 _I can't do this. I can't do this_.

For a moment, Marcus held his arms away, looking down upon her as she battered his chest. But she soon felt him arms weave around her again, harder than before, as if he was clinging on for dear life. "I'm sorry, Abby," He spoke in a whisper, resting his chin on top of her head as she laid her fists against his chest, breathing deeply and raggedly.

"You promised." Her voice cracked and she held back a pained sob as she settled into his arms, clutching his shirt tightly in her fists.

"I know," he whispered, placing a kiss lightly on the top of her head.

She turned her head sideways, moving herself so that she was completely encased in the warmth of his arms and body. Right now, it didn't matter that she wasn't even close to understanding her feeling. Marcus was going to die. They were out of time. It was now or never and this was exactly where she wished to be.

As she attempted to settle her tears down and steady her breathing, she pulled slightly away from Marcus so she could meet his eyes. Instantly, without a shred of thought, he lifted one hand away from her waist and used his thumb to wipe a tear away. Abby shivered under his touch, before bringing both of her hands up to cup his face lightly.

"I won't let this happen to you," She stated firmly, her voice sounding stronger than before as she felt the determination of those words rise within her. "I won't just stand by and let you die."

"You may not have any other choice, Abby," Marcus whispered solemnly. His eyes flickered briefly down to her lips but he remained motionless.

"No." Abby shook her head, closing her eyes for a single moment as further tears spilled down her cheeks. "Pike has gone too far. Surely they can see that- "

"Bellamy," Marcus began, his voice level but faint. "Make Bellamy see what Pike is doing to him, if he hasn't realised already. And promise me, Abby." He let out a small sigh. "Promise me you won't stand in Pikes way today. Only one of us has to die. Don't make it you."

"No. I'm not promising anything," Abby said through gritted teeth.

"Pike's turning against his own people. You need to make them realise the damage he's inflicting before the grounders massacre us all. You're the only person I'd trust to complete this job, Abby. You can be the next chancellor. You can restore peace with the grounders,"

Abby cringed as she read the inflating hope in his eyes. "No… Not without you," She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut once again.

"You don't need me," Marcus shook his head, his voice hitting a pleading tone. "Promise me, Abby. Please."

She looked up, her eyes meeting his. Her thoughts raced in wonder of what could have been. She'd thought they'd have more time. She'd thought they'd run Arcadia together. She'd thought that peace was in their grasp.

"I promise, Marcus." She muttered in a hushed tone.

Neither daring to break the eye contact, Abby felt herself automatically lean forward, her eyes searching his for any sort of response to her actions. His eyes flickered down to her lips for a moment, before he leaned forward. For a few seconds they remained not even an inch apart and Abby could feel his warm breath encircling her face. Then, Marcus completed the gap, resting his lips hard on hers with an unforeseen passion that Abby could never have expected. Instinctively, her hands wove around his neck as his lips caressed hers and she threaded her fingers through into his soft hair, tugging him closer. His hands found their way down to her waist. Lips parted and gasps emerging from them, Abby explored his mouth, relishing in the rush of pleasure surging through her entire body, causing her to feel as if she was floating.

They continued to kiss and caress for a few moments, neither wishing to let go, before they parted in sync, both of them gasping for breath with widened, surprised eyes. Abby breathed, in then out, awaiting any sort of response. However, they both remained in silence, exploring each others eyes in search for answers.

"Let's call that hope as well," Marcus whispered softly, breaking their intimate silence.

A hint of a smile upturned the corners of Abby's lips as the final tear slipped down her cheeks. "Hope for what?"

"For peace," Marcus answered. Moving his hand down her arm, Marcus took her hand into his, leading her over to the wall and sitting down, opening his arms for her to join him. Without a moments thought, Abby lowered herself to the ground, settling herself into his arms, like a few nights before, and wrapping one of her arms around his toros, clinging to him tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt his head lean against hers.

 _I can't let you die Marcus Kane._

 _ **~ Abby and Kane ~**_

 _It's happening._

The plan was in place. Everything was prepared. Now everything had to be executed perfectly. Unlikely, but possible. It had to be possible.

Abby broke her way through the murmuring groups of people, all stood around in close huddles, discussing a common topic among themselves: the death sentence. Paying no attention to them, Abby threw herself into a jog, somehow managing to keep herself discreet despite her thudding footsteps and noticeable presence.

Somehow, she made it past the guards. She distracted them without a single problem; lead them down to the end of the corridor, using the help of the walkie talkie Bellamy had handed to her, allowing her to slip past them silently. This was it. This was her final chance at saving him.

She took off into a sprint, just as the guards realised they'd been tricked. However, she was too far ahead for them to even dream of catching up before she arrived. Her footsteps echoed down the corridor, followed by the shouts of the guards behind her. She spotted the door ahead, launching herself towards it.

The door opened as her light figure thudded against it. This somehow took the guard standing in front of it by surprise and it knocked him to the floor, causing each head in the room to turn towards her. In the centre, Marcus, Sinclair and Lincoln were knelt with their hands constricted behind their backs. Two guards flanked either side of them, while Pike stood in front, a gun held tightly in his hands, pointed directly at Marcus. Heart stammering in panic, Abby threw herself in front of Pike, blocking his view of the three prisoners, before anyone could move to stop her.

"Abby, you don't want to do this. Don't make me shoot you too," Pike told her in a stern tone, holding his hands up to stop the guards who were prepared to arrest her.

"Put down the gun, Pike. Enough is enough," She ordered dominantly, taking a step back away from the gun and shielding the three prisoners with her arms and body. "Nobody has to die today."

"Don't make me do this, Abby," Pike thundered, his teeth gritted and his hands tight around the gun.

"Abby get out of here," Marcus ordered from behind her, his voice sounding appalled — horrified. "You promised," he said in a short whisper.

"Our promises to each other are always made to be broken, Marcus." She said under her breath, so only Marcus heard her words. She refused to turn and meet his eyes, knowing that if she turned her back on the gun, Pike wouldn't hesitate. Their leader was unstable — Abby needed to take control of him. Or at least make him think that she was trying to do that.

"Abby." Pike spat her name from his mouth, his voice raising close to a shout. "Stand down. Now."

"If you shoot them, you'll lose my medical team. You'll lose your supplies, your doctors. I'll make sure that you're forced to kill every last one of us before you shoot three of our own people," Abby threatened, her voice deep and unwavering. "You can't win a war without a medical team. Too many of our people will die."

"You're willing to risk the lives of all of our people just to save two men and a grounder? Or is it just Kane you wish to save?" Pike took a jab at her, his eyes piercing daggers into her.

She didn't let the comment throw her. "You're willing to place all of our lives in danger by starting a war we can't finish. It's you're choice Pike: you either turn to killing you own people and lose all your medical team and supplies, or you stand down from this."

"Abby…" Kane warned behind her, his voice anxious and low.

"Don't make me do this. Move Abby. I won't ask you again," Pike ordered, his hand clicking off the safety lock on the gun and loading a bullet.

"Abby…" She heard his voice again, but ignored it.

"I won't stand down," She stated dominantly.

"Then you leave me with no choice," Pike shook his head, almost in disappointment, his hand moving down to the trigger.

Then everything seemed to happen at once.

"Now!" The queue word slipped from her lips as Pike's finger reached the trigger.

"No!" Marcus's voice cried behind her. Suddenly she felt him move behind her, throwing himself towards her.

The gun shot fired.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! This took quite a while to write and it's very long, but I decided not to split it off into separate chapters since I'm determined just to keep this as a oneshot. Let me know your thoughts by reviewing. Also, let me know whether you think Kane will die in the next episode. I really hope he doesn't, but you never know with this TV show. At least we know they're going to kiss!

 **-DareToDream**


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2**_

 _The gun shot fired._

Abby felt a force push against her waist, causing her to crumble to the ground. Her knees smashed against the solid metal, sending a wave of shock through her, and a familiar body pressed her solidly against the floor, protecting her. Hearing the commotion around, Abby squeezed her eyes shut, breathing hard and fast. It was up to the kids to do their jobs, there was nothing more she could do to help the cause. She heard the guards and Pike rush from the room as a loud bang vibrated through the area, and then waited until the door shut.

"Marcus," His name left her lips in a flurry — a mixture of shock and relief. "It worked," She announced proudly. Despite her clear promise to him, she hoped that he'd be proud of her too; that he'd see that she'd broken their promise, gone against everything he'd asked her to do, to save him.

"Abby," It wasn't his voice that spoke. She'd expected it to be, but it wasn't. A frown tugged at her expression. The voice sounded oddly worried — why would it be worried when Abby had just saved them?

Upon that thought, she felt something seeping through her clothes. The liquid was warm and sticky. It was a liquid she was all too familiar with. Yet she couldn't feel any pain. Why would she feel blood staining her body when she couldn't feel the wound? Was the pain so much for her body that she was going to black out?

Feeling the weight of Marcus' body leave her, Abby frowned as she heard him crash down on the floor next to her with a deep groan. She picked herself up so she was sat on the floor and turned to them all with a soft smile. But it was upon turning, that she spotted her worst nightmare.

"Abby… He needs help." She could barely hear the voice that spoke to her.

Marcus was sprawled across the floor, his blood stained hands clutching a bullet wound to the right of his neck. Blood was seeping from the open wound like a waterfall, pooling on the floor around him, decorating him with a scarlet halo.

Her breaths choked her. She couldn't breath. It was like she could feel his wound herself, as if she was experiencing every single moment of his pain with him. Heart barely beating, mouth hung upon, eyes wide and locked upon him, Abby fell next to him, her hands shakily reaching out to cover his wound.

"Abby." He spoke her name in a choked whisper, yet his voice still managed to sound mellow and silky.

"I need some help in here! Someone get me some medical equipment, anything!" She screamed frantically, her eyes looking at anything but his agonised face.

"Abby." Two people called her at once. She turned to the second voice, her eyes narrowing as she spotted Sinclair across the room, observing them with an anxious expression. His hands still remained behind his back and Lincoln was still kneeled a few metres away, watching the scene with sympathetic eyes.

"They've locked the door. There's no way out of here. We'll have to wait for someone to open it," Sinclair told her carefully.

Abby paused. Her heart faltered while her hands pressed harder against his wound. "No. He doesn't have enough time! You need to find a way out of here! Someone needs to get me some medical equipment!"

"Abby." She ignored him calling her. She feared that if she took one look at his agonised expression, that if she took one look at the light slowly leaving his eyes, she would break down completely. That was the last thing she could do when she needed to save him.

"I'll try… But Abby…" Sinclair's voice was low and anxious.

"What?" She snapped bitterly, looking at him with a glare.

"The electronics to the room is on the outside… I don't think I can access them from here," Sinclair explained.

Panic repeatedly stabbing her, opening wounds far deeper within her then ever before, Abby gritted her teeth. She had to remain calm. She had to find a way. "Break the damn door down if you have to. Do whatever it takes."

Hearing Lincoln move away from her and join Sinclair, Abby focused her attention on the wound in front of her. The bullet wasn't buried within; it had skimmed his neck, shredding the skin and arteries in it's way. He was losing blood fast — too fast. If she didn't stop the bleeding soon then… She couldn't bring herself to end that thought.

Pressing his hands back against his wound, Abby used her bloodied hands to strip off her jackets and rip off a large chunk of her sleeve. Moulding it into a ball, she pressed it hastily against the side of his neck, begging for it to stop the bleeding.

"Abby," He called her again and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Just from the sound of his shaky voice she would feel the tears welling within her eyes. At her knelt place beside him, she used one of her free hands to find his, intertwining their fingers. He squeezed her hand tightly.

In their silence, the sound of Lincoln throwing himself against the door and Sinclair using the metal chain of his handcuffs to try and break in to the panels behind the wall surrounded the room.

"Abby…" His voice was lower and crackly, barely even a whisper. "Look at me. Please."

She bit her lip as she felt herself ever so slightly give in. Eyes remaining closed, she squeezed his hand back, but refused to fulfil his request.

"Are you any closer to getting that door open?" She snapped. Moving her head to the side, she reopened her eyes, to see the door still firmly shut despite Lincoln's efforts. Sinclair seemed to be no closer to finding the electronics hidden behind the wall.

"It won't budge," Lincoln stated angrily, throwing himself against it once again, before trying to pry it apart with his bare hands.

"Abby." He'd repeated her name so often, it was almost like he was a stuck disc playing the same word over and over.

A sigh left her lips and she forced herself to face him. As his eyes met hers, she felt the anguish flooding them almost radiate straight through her. His lips pulled tightly together, as if he was holding back groans of pain, while his whole expression crumpled with agonised torture. The free, red stained hand that had been clutching his wound before, now reached up to touch her face. His fingertips weakly caressed her cheek as his chocolate eyes searched hers.

"So beautiful…" The words barely even formed on his lips. He spoke so quietly that Abby was sure she hadn't heard him right.

She blinked hard, fighting against the will to just break down, as a tear dampened her eye, before tumbling down her cheek. "I thought I'd saved you," She whispered. Another tear fell. Followed by another. Her head hung low as she snapped her eyes away from his, closing them and trying to force the tears away.

His fingers found a way to her hair. "I… saved you," He whispered solemnly. "He was going…" Pausing, he coughed roughly, wincing in pain. Abby held the soaked cloth tighter against his wound. "To shoot you."

Leaning in to his touch, she cherished the familiar tingles that erupted within her. It diminished her despair for a few precious moments. "That wasn't part of the plan…"

As silence followed her words, she looked down upon him once again. His hand fell from her hair.

"Marcus." She called loudly, her voice frantic and sharp. His eyes flickered and reopened and she sighed in relief as his hand once again squeezed hers. "You need to stay awake, do you hear me? I'm not going to let you die. Not today."

"I'm…" He coughed again, this time blood spewed from his lips, staining his face. A lump formed in Abby's throat upon seeing it. "I'm losing t-too much blood." The words he spoke choked through the gooey liquid piled upon his lips.

"No," Abby shook her head. Releasing his hand, she tipped his head to the side, allowing the blood to fall from his mouth to the floor. "No! You are not dying, Marcus Kane. I won't let you." Her voice was nearing a shout. She could feel Lincoln and Sinclair's eyes on her.

"I wish… we'd had more time." He blinked and Abby spotted tears in his eyes as he looked upon her with nothing but admiration and love.

"No," She bit harder on her lip, shaking her head vigorously. "Don't speak as if you're dying."

"I am dying… Abby."

"No." Her voice was weaker; she was losing the will to fight. Bringing her hand up to his face, she caressed his cheek and leaned in, pressing a soft but firm kiss on his blood stained lips. "Please don't leave me."

A soft smile tugged at his mouth, but his lips barely even had chance to move, before his eyes started to droop.

"Marcus," She breathed in a desperate panic. "Marcus."

"Abby I-"

She could see it; the light condensing in his eyes, pulling his soul down into the darkness. He was dying. She was losing him.

"I-I…" But the words were never spoken. A single breath escaped his lips as his chest lowered and head tilted to the side. Blood pooled at the side of his mouth while his eyes stared ahead into the distance; empty, as if Abby was looking into a transparent mirror.

"Marcus." She felt herself crumple forward in agony, pain seizing control of her chest. Tears cascaded from her eyes and a sob forced it's way through her tightened lips. Her hands wove into his hair as she leaned her head against his forehead, sobbing recklessly into his motionless body. Gravity seemed to heave her downwards, pulling at her shaking body, her organs, condemning her into a dark pit of despair. It was as if she was being pulled down towards hell while Marcus was floating towards heaven. She felt worlds apart from him. She could feel the darkness wallowing through her.

Body quivering, heart stammering, her insides weighed down with torment, Abby mourned over the man she loved. The man she'd lost.

 **~ Abby & Kane ~**

Abby awoke, sweaty and clammy, her breaths frantic. The beep of a monitor clanging through her ears, her head darted from side to side as her hands grasped the metal she was laying on, halting the falling feeling thriving through her.

"Marcus…" Abby whispered, the name rolling from her tongue in a single breath. "Marcus!"

"Abby."

Her head snapped to the side, the sharp swing of the motion sending a twinge through her neck.

"Where is he!?" Abby demanded, gripping the metal and pushing herself upwards. A searing pain cut through her shoulder and her hands dropped, causing her body to fall back against the metal with a thud. She held back a cry of surprised pain.

"You need to be careful," Jackson ordered in his usual sweet tone, his eyes adorned on her with a familiar, angelic worry. "Don't make your injury any worse, doctors orders."

"I need to know, Jackson," She spoke through gritted teeth, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she waited for the biting pain to recede. "Where is he?"

"He's gone-"

"No." Abby could feel herself falling again — down towards the dark depths of hell. Tears sprung to her eyes. "No he's not - " She could barely speak the words, her breaths were choking her. Marcus Kane could not be dead.

"Abby, he'll be back…" Jackson responded, slightly awkwardly. A frown formed on his expression as he seemingly took in her mournful appearance.

"What?" Her head snapped to the side again. She could feel a growing warmth in her chest.

"He's been with you all day. I told him — ordered him, in fact, to go get some rest. He'll probably be back in an hour or so. He's barely even left your side," Jackson informed her softly.

"But…" Abby halted, a frown tugging at her expression as she ran a hand over her forehead, wiping away the beading sweat. "No. He can't be out of the medical wing, Jackson. He was shot! He almost died, he can't have recovered…"

"Abby, stop." Jackson held up a hand, halting her panicked stream of words midway. His eyes fleeted to her monitor for a moment, before checking over her charts. "Kane wasn't injured at all… He was in here for you,"

"No, he was- " She froze. Suddenly, as if the clouds had lifted from her mind, everything dawned on her. Her heart raced, while her body stiffened in response to the images fading through her mind. "It was me…"

"I think the sleep medication we gave you may have given you some side effects. You should rest, Abby," Jackson suggested carefully.

"No I need to see him. I need to know what happened." Abby used all the strength she could muster to push her legs off of the medical table. Rushing forwards, Jackson caught her uninjured side as she rolled herself into a sitting position, her feet planted safely on the floor.

"You were shot, Abby. You need to rest. I won't tell you again," Jackson said, half sternly.

The words seemed to ring through her ears. She could feel it all coming back to her. It wasn't Marcus who'd been shot. _It was her._

 **~ Abby & Kane ~**

He couldn't sleep. Throwing himself onto one side, then the other, Marcus continued to swivel around in his bed, unable to allow his mind to rest. The duvet was wrapped around his circumference, enclosing him in a cocoon of warmth, yet he still couldn't help but shiver with coldness. Within, he felt like an icicle; a biting coolness seemed to grow from his chest, gradually expanding and weaving it's way through his body. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, nothing could refrain the images from his mind. He couldn't diminish the anxiety thriving through him.

Abby. He could picture the event clearly in his mind; the blur of his movement to protect her, the whistle of the bullet, the cry of pain and the agonised terror in her expression as she edged towards death. It was the single most terrifying moment of his life. Already embedded in his memory, it haunted his every sight, his every movement.

 _If only he'd acted quicker…_

 **~ Abby & Kane ~**

 _"No!"_

 _The gun shot fired._

Marcus darted forward, launching himself towards her. His body collided with her back, while his arms — freed from the loosened ropes tying them — slid to hold her waist, breaking some of her fall. As they thudded to the ground, he made sure that his body covered hers, while shards of rubble flew through the blasted door, ricocheting around the room. He kept his head curled inwards, burying his face into her back, while Pike barked orders. The voices moved out into the open space where the door once stood, while a single guard watched over the remaining prisoners.

"What the hell?" Sinclair seemed confused by the commotion, unsure what was happening, while Lincoln remained silent behind him. He knew, as well as Marcus, that this was the escape plan that their friends had been constructing.

"Abby." A smile tugged at his lips as he spoke her name softly. Climbing from her, he calmed his ragged breathing and relaxed his stiffened body. He was alive. He hadn't expected to be, but he was, because of Abby. Yet again, she'd saved him — she'd risked her life to keep him alive.

"Kane, what's happening?" Sinclair questioned, his eyes fleeting over the guard, before returning to watch Marcus.

"I'm not sure," Marcus spoke carefully, projecting fake confusion into his voice. "Abby." As he called to her again, he turned to see that she hadn't moved from the ground. "Abby." He said more urgently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She groaned in pain at his touch, attempting to roll herself over. Heart stammering in panic, Magnus gently helped her lay on her back. A breath locked in his throat, restricting his airways, upon seeing the blood cascading from her bullet wound, staining her ripped shirt.

"I'm okay… I'm — Are you okay?" Abby's voice questioned weakly, her eyes wide. Marcus' eyes locked with hers and the pain diffusing from her cut through him like a knife to the chest. Panicked thoughts swarmed his mind.

He ignored her question. "Get medical equipment! Get Jackson now!" He shouted at the guard, his voice in an alarmed disarray.

The guard made no movement. His eyes flickered down to look at Abby and he winced at her mangled wound, but remained motionless. "I-I have orders. I can't leave this room." Voice stammering as he spoke, the guard seemed to shrink backwards, as Marcus threw him a piercing glare.

"She needs medical attention now! Go — or get someone, anyone — to bring medical equipment!" Marcus ordered, his tone firmer than he'd expected it to be. He could feel himself crumbling inside — the pieces fell away as the seconds flew by.

"Marcus…"

He turned to her sharply, his eyes checking over her injury. Frantically pulling his shirt from his body, he placed the cloth against her wound, attempting to stop the blood pouring from her torn arteries.

"Y-You need to stop the bleeding… Hold pressure and —"

"Shh…" Marcus quietened her gently. "Save your energy." He turned to face the guard again, seething at their rigid frame. "She needs medical help."

"I'll go," Lincoln announced abruptly, pulling himself up from the ground, his hands still locked behind his back.

"I have orders—" The guard tried to sound authoritative, but before he could finish, Lincoln had thrown him aside, as if he was nothing but a scrap bit of paper. Head bashing against the ground, the impact knocked the guard out.

"I'll help." Sinclair climbed to his feet.

Lincoln turned to Marcus, before departing with a nod, Sinclair following in his footsteps. Eruptions of shouts and gun shots filtered into the quietened room and Marcus tried to ignore the commotion outside. He turned back to Abby, but avoided her eyes, holding the cloth tighter against her wound.

"Look at me, M-Marcus," She stammered feebly.

Hesitantly meeting her gaze, Marcus used all his strength to remain strong. His lips clamped together, holding back tears that were threatening to spill.

"I saved you," She whispered, her voice sounding almost happy. A smile tugged at her lips as she searched his face, as if trying to memorise every inch of it.

Feeling a small spark of anger due to her actions, Marcus bit his lip, shaking his head. His hands trembled against her skin. "I told you… You weren't supposed to stand in Pike's way. You weren't supposed to be here! You promised!"

"We had a plan… And since when d-do we ever not break our promises?" She chuckled, before turning her head to the side and coughing vigourously.

"Tell me what I need to do… Tell me how I can heal you," Marcus asked in a pleading tone. His mind screamed at him to do something more; he felt as if he was just standing by and waiting for her to die. He couldn't bare this. He couldn't just sit there and watch the life drain from her, like he had when his mother died in his arms.

Abby sighed, blood staining her lips. "Jackson… He'll help. Just keep pressure."

Biting down on his lip even harder, Marcus added pressure, shaking his head frantically, while attempting to free his mind from the panic and guilt-ridden thoughts echoing through. "You're not going to die on me, Abby… You promised me." His voice cracked.

"I'm sorry…I can't—" Her voice was meek and hazy, as if the energy was slowly draining from her.

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head harder. "Don't apologise," He snapped. "You're not going to die… You're not going to die." The tears threatened to spill again and his eyes felt damp with sorrow. A clamp squeezed down on his chest, severing his heart into tiny, broken pieces. He could barely breathe.

A soft smile adorned her lips as she reached her hand out shakily, caressing his bare chest, before trailing her fingers up to cup his cheek. Instinctively, he leaned his head into her touch, his eyes narrowing as he compressed the tears away. "You can be chancellor… You can — You can make peace."

"No." Marcus could feel his expression crushing in on itself. His voice came out sharper than he'd expected.

"H-Help our people… Clarke—"

"Don't," Marcus interrupted her abruptly. He couldn't handle hearing the dying words from her lips. "Don't speak as if you're dying."

"C-Clarke… Look after my daughter," Abby pleaded.

She fell back a little, her body slumping from its rigid state. A panic alarm sounded in Marcus' head and he could heard the blood rushing though his ears. "Abby," He spoke urgently, shaking her lightly. Her eyes flickered.

"We… Should have had more time…" Abby whispered, her breath ragged. Her chose rose and fell, every movement causing her visible pain. "After Jake… I-I didn't think I'd ever…" Her voice quietened, her body relaxed.

"Abby…" Eyes widening, he moved his hand to the back of her head, lifting it up as her eyes drooped. "No, no no. Abby… Stay awake… Please, stay awake," he pleaded desperately.

Time halted. Her eyes were flickering and her body grew limper, as if the life was been slowly sucked away from her. Frantically, Marcus picked himself up off of the floor and hesitantly released her wound. He placed his hands beneath her body and quickly lifted her from the ground, cradling her against his chest. Her eyes flickered around in a daze before they began to droop.

"Stay awake, Abby. Stay awake," he ordered, placing his hand over her wound and adding pressure once again. Blood rushed through his ears and his heart pounded against his rib cage. While adjusting his grip on Abby's body, he hurried out of the door and carried her through the halls of Arcadia. "Somebody help! Help!" He shouted as loudly as he could, hoping that someone would hear him.

He didn't know how long he'd been running. He didn't know whether she was still alive. Somehow he'd made it to the hospital. Body aching from exhaustion, mind screaming in panic, Marcus refused to let go of her as a whirl of frantic voices asked him questions and ran off in different directions.

"Help her… Please…" He begged, placing her down on a bed and grasping her hand tightly in his, while commotion surrounded him.

 _Don't die Abby._

 **~ Abby & Kane ~**

Marcus shot awake, slamming his hands down on the bed. His breaths were frantic and sweat pooled at the top of his forehead. Somehow he'd fallen asleep. Somehow he'd relived his worst nightmare all over again.

He didn't know what time it was. All he knew, was that he needed to see her. He needed to see that she was still alive and breathing.

Throwing himself out of bed, Marcus hurried out of his living quarters and down towards the medical wing. The corridors were eerily quiet, considering the commotion that had surrounded Arcadia ever since Pike had been captured by Bellamy and the allies that he and Abby had rounded up.

His legs instinctively carried him forward, while he attempted to rid the horrid, painful images surrounding every inch of his mind. Before long, he raced through the entrance, slowing as his gaze fell on a slim figure wincing as she attempted to it up.

"Abby…" The whisper slipped through his lips subconsciously. Despite his quiet tone, her head shot up and her eyes locked with his. Silently, he moved forward and her gaze followed him, her expression alive with shock.

They remained silent. Marcus relaxed internally, while a rupture of relief burst through him. He moved his hands upwards, and grazed the back of his fingers across her cheek. Leaning into his touch, Abby's hand reached up to clasp his. Her touch sent shivers down his spine.

"You're alive," She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes as she leaned herself forward, burying her face in his chest. Weaving his arms around her, he encompassed her in an embrace, pressing his face into her hair and sighing in relief. Her hands gripped onto him and he could feel her tears dampening his t-shirt.

They remained in their embrace for a few silent movements, before Marcus pulled away a little and lifted her chin with his free hand so that their gazes met. "Are you okay? You're not in any pain?"

"I'm fine, Marcus…" A small smile tugged at her lips as she hastily wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "What happened here? I thought…" She paused, trailing off.

"You thought?" Marcus prompted, brushing her stray pieces of hair away from her face.

"I thought you were dead," She admitted, her voice falling to a whisper as she looked down. "Jackson said that the medication must have influenced my sleep…"

Marcus sighed. "I had that same nightmare myself… I came to see whether you were still okay."

"What happened here? Where's Pike? Did the plan work?" Abby asked with a small frown.

"It worked. Pike's locked away in a cell," Marcus began to explain. "But Arcadia… Our people are divided. We don't have a Chancellor and Bellamy is barely managing to keep everyone from fighting one another."

A frown tugged at Abby's expression. "But you… Marcus you're supposed to be Chancellor. You can have what's rightfully yours."

Marcus shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was admit that he could barely function due to the crippling worry that'd consumed him since he'd discovered her bullet wound. "No… It's not rightfully mine. The people haven't chosen me and… I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Abby remained silent, seemingly contemplating over her thoughts. "Well I'm okay. And so are you." She smiled while speaking.

"All thanks to you," He breathed. Instinctively, Marcus leaned forward during their silence. Their eyes met over the short distance and she closed the gap, placing her lips softly on his. Marcus' body relaxed into the kiss as he subconsciously took control, their lips moulding together with repressed relief and admiration. Breathlessly, he pulled back after a few moments, leaning his forehead against hers as they breathed heavily in sync.

"I'm glad you're alive, Marcus… I don't know what I would have done if —" She broke off, her lips locking shut.

"I could say the same thing," he muttered. His mind seemed clouded with emotions and different thoughts — he couldn't quite concentrate on what was truly happening. Every part of this new turn in his relationship with Abby was confusing and unexplored. He wasn't quite sure what to do with all the newly discovered emotions fleeting through him.

"What do we do now?" Abby asked, her eyes searching his.

"You need your rest and I need to help Bellamy—" he began.

"No," She interrupted shaking her head. "That's not what I meant."

Marcus paused. His heart rate picked up and the word seemed to freeze in his throat. Throughout all the commotion, he'd had no opportunity to think over their relationship. Was it what he wanted? He could answer the question without any doubt or hesitation.

"Is this what you want?" he questioned in a quieter voice, a little unsure of his words.

She nodded in response. "It's what I want."

"Then it's what I want too."

A smile grew on Abby's lips and Marcus' lips upturned in response. Emotions thrived through him, setting his body alight. As he looked into the eyes of the woman he knew he loved more than he'd ever expected to, he hoped to God that nobody would ever try and steal her away again.

 _Abby. His Abby._

* * *

 _ **Warning: I speak about the 100 season 3 spoilers in this A/N so don't read if you haven't watched all of season 3.**_

 _So it's taken me so long to write this it's unreal. I blame exams and my stupid laziness. I still can't believe it was 3 months ago since I wrote this oneshot which has now been converted to a 2 part oneshot. Anyone reading this who read the first part months ago, thank you for being patient :) So when I wrote this I obviously had no idea what was going to happen from the midseason finale onwards, so I've tried to work with what I rounded off in the first part and create something fairly realistic. I know that the whole 'capturing Pike' thing may be a little hard to believe, but really the main focus of this was the Kane and Abby interaction._

 _I really hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think! I may write other Kabby one shots in the future about their journey through the second half of season 3 as they broke my heart over and over. My favourite scene with them had to have either been their kiss or when Kane took the chip so that they wouldn't kill Abby (even though it broke my heart). Bring on season 4!_

 _Thanks for reading and thanks for the support :D  
DareToDream x_


End file.
